Confession
by Miki Mae
Summary: Nitori is caught in a habit he finds terribly embarrassing, could this lead to a confession? For Day 6 of RinTori week on Tumblr.


**AGHHHH! I just realised RinTori week has already started D: I'll probably not be able to update with each day...(sobs) But here is all I can offer for the time being, maybe I'll write on the other prompts when my exams are over... **

**Warning: unbeta'd, I don't have time D-D**

**Here's for RinTori day 6 - I know it's a little early but whatevs. (Because I hate Souske's guts and I hope he drowns) p.p**

**Confession**

Nitori could remember every single time. The very last being only five minutes ago, which was why his face was buried in Rin's pillow. The attempt at hiding his face only made him turn at least five shades worse than tomato red; the plush, bale blue pillow smelled like the red's shampoo. And for the life of him, Nitori couldn't force his face away from the temptingly Rin-smelling fabric.

He wasn't sure he _wanted _to… No, he most definitely didn't.

He probably should have though, Rin-senpai would be returning to the room soon enough and Nitori was petrified of his upperclassman finding him cuddling with Rin's bed sheets. Only it was too heady to give up so easily; every breath was filled with the scent of Rin, almost as if Nitori actually had his face pressed to his senpai's shoulder. The thought made him shudder and he squirmed under the embarrassment of his own considerations.

If Matsouka-senpai knew how much time Ai actually spent clinging to that pillow the man surely would had tossed the thing by now. But Nitori's arms couldn't let go of the fabric, he assumed uncurling his fingers from the feathered sac would be the equivalent to shoving his senpai toward Haruka-san. And as much as he admired the dolphin-like boy, Nitori was not in any way willing to hand his precious senpai to him.

A defensive bubble rose in his chest, consuming his thoughts for a moment as he considered all the days the Iwatobi team had been spending with his senpai recently. He didn't like it, not one bit; he didn't mind his senpai swimming and spending time with his friends, it was the mere fact that Rin always looked a little happier when he came back from one of those meetings and Ai had never seen his senpai smile at _him_ as the man did toward his Iwatobi friends.

It bloody _hurt_. Nitori shoved his face further into the pillow, almost suffocating in his attempt to escape the moisture clinging to his lashes. Just as quickly he pulled away, gasping in air as if he had just swam three laps across the pool, sucking in a dose of his crush's scent with every breath.

It was mortifying, how he seemed so good at embarrassing himself… He clucked his tongue, wiping the remnants of the pre tears from the corners of his eyes on his senpai's pillow without thought. Once again he breathed in, his nostrils flaring as they drank up the scent he so longer for.

This, he mussed was somewhat better than his earlier behaviour, quite simply because Rin was not there to see it. Matsouka-senpai had caught him staring for the sixth time; Nitori tried to assure himself that the man suspected nothing, yet every time those eyes trained on him and that red brow lifted Ai was positive his senpai could see right through him. Six times Rin caught him but Ai was hesitant to admit that six had been a rather lucky number considering all the staring Nitori had done.

"Nitori, did you want orange or grape?"

Ai buried his face into the cover and moaned, his senpai could sound so adorable, so caring-

"Ai?" the word travelled across the room and reached Nitori's ears the same time the door slammed shut with a loud clap.

A second passed before the grey haired boy squeaked in horror, effectively propelling himself away from the pillow. He shoved up onto his knees and fell backward onto his rump, succeeding in slamming his head against the metal underbelly of the top bunk with a terrible thud.

Slowly the world settled around him, his heart pounding wildly as he stared up at Rin from his ass. He wasn't entirely too sure which of them looked more surprised as their eyes met…Rin, Ai decided, because he was sure Nitori looked more like a ghost in that moment than anything else.

It was when Rin stepped toward the boy that Ai became aware of the pain starting to twirl along his sculp. He lifted a hand attentively, fingers shaking as they probed the sore spot, he cringed and a soft whimper escaped his parted lips.

"Damn," Rin muttered and surged forward, dropping the juice boxes to the floor in the process, he paid them no heed; his little kouhai's face was twisted in pain and pale as paper, juice was the last thing on his mind. He kneeled on the bed, struggling to reach the boy in such a cramped space, but as it seemed Nitori was not going to emerge from the back of the bed Rin half crawled toward Ai, dragging his disarrayed blankets along. "Hey," he snapped when Nitori tried to scamper away, not that there was anywhere for him to go.

Gentling his voice, Rin reached to pry the hand of the grey haired from his head, he sighed in relief as the kid lowered his arm. Calmly he leaned forward to examine the area.

Nitori's face flamed, he felt so stupid. I shouldn't have let him move so close, I shouldn't have hit my stupid head, I shouldn't have been on senpai's bed in the first place! The rampage in his mind was cut short when Rin leaned even closer his gently fingers prodded around the area, Ai squirmed under the fingers.

"Stop- Stop moving, Ai!" Matsouka-senpai growled, using his free hand to hold the other in place with a hand on his chin. The boy froze and then the struggles resurfaced, more frantic, panicked and just when Rin was going to give up he felt two small hands plant themselves on his chest. At first he was shocked, petrified that he had actually hurt the boy, only then did he feel the fingers spread and press harder, curl into his shirt. "Ai?" He asked in confusion, tilting his head at an odd angle to see the boy's face. It was blood red. "Do you have a fever?" He demanded, he cradled the boy's chin tighter, lifting it until eyes met and Rin could see the beginnings of tears gathering in Nitori's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Senpai," the younger muttered hoarsely, staring up at the boy before him.

"For what?" Rin scowled, he leaned back on his haunches, hand slipping from his kouhai's chin to rest on the boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The grey haired nodded vigorously then shook his head just as intensely. His fingers clutched at Rin's shirt and he stared at them bewildered. "I… I need to confess,"

The red haired boy's face instantly turned three shades darker than his hair and his mouth moved speechlessly. The word 'confess' rang in his head and for the life of him Rin felt his heart beat faster, his fingers curled on Nitori's shoulder. He waited, surprising himself at how desperately he awaited the next words.

Ai glanced at his senpai, noticed the blush and he too turned pink, "Ihugyourpillow." He rushed out, his fingers releasing and clenching Rin's shirt. He waited a moment in agony, when he received no response he glanced up to see Rin looking immensely embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's just that, y-your shampoo smells really g-good and, and I…"

"You idiot," Rin snapped and he pressed both his hands over his face. He breathed heavily, wanting to die, "We use the same shampoo,"

Nitori cringed and pressed his eyes shut, "W-we do?"

"Yes," Matsouka-senpai breathed, "I am so stupid."

"No," Ai muttered and grabbed at his friend's hands, trying to detach them from his face, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. You're right, I'm an idiot,"

Rin groaned and let the younger boy remove his hands, he gazed at the boy for a moment and turned a deeper red, "I thought you were going to confess," he admitted.

"I did," Ai claimed shyly, cradling the larger hands in his.

"No…" The red head insisted, "I thought you were going to confess…to me."

Nitori stared at Rin blankly, confused as his Senpai turned red again. When the meaning of those words finally sunk in, the younger's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. Everything from the roots of his hair to the bottom of his toes turned bright crimson and he squeaked loudly. He shoved his face down and withdrew his arms from Rin, wrapping them around his head. "Mouuuu.." He groaned in mortification.

Choking and slightly disappointed at his kouhai's reaction, Rin began to get off the bed, away from his little Ai. "Yeah," he barked half-heartedly, forcing a grin as if it had all been a joke. "My reaction exactly,"

"Ah, Senpai," Nitori groaned and peeked past his legs.

"Never mind, Ai," Rin uttered, "We can forget it. Of course you wouldn't like me."

"Matsouka-senpai," The grey haired cried and pushed himself forward; he grabbed the other boy's arm and quickly let it go when the man looked at him. "It's not- it's not that I don't… I-I do, but-"

"You do?" Rin demanded.

"Ah, senpai," Nitori pressed his hands over his cheeks, "I…Y-yes,"

Finally, Rin sighed, "That's a relief,"

"It's a relief?" Nitori muttered shocked, unbelieving.

"Yeah," a smile flashed revealing shark-like teeth, "I like you too,"

"You like me too?" Ai squeaked, eyes wide.

Pursing his lips, Rin frowned at his kouhai, "Stop repeating after me. I like you…" He paused as if realising what he was saying for the first time, "Is that okay?"

"Is it-" The younger stopped short; he scrambled from the bed and wrapped his arms around his senpai, pressing his face against the older male's chest. He inhaled that purely Rin scent. "It's more than okay,"

**I LOVE THIS OTP! I think I am going to write a fic in which Souske dies and Nitori and Rin move back into the same room :D If you liked it, check out RinTori week on tumblr (CRIES WITH HAPPINESS) and leave me a little review *u***


End file.
